Tales of the Sword and the Stone
by AppleTart290
Summary: My collection of Tokka Oneshots. I promise two things Tokka and some occasional chaos. Ch 8 Toph gives Sokka some insperation.
1. I'm Not That Girl or Maybe I am

Hiya, you may have read my Series of Fluffy Kataang Clouds, well this is my collection of Tokka Oneshots!!!!

(drumroll)

Tales of the Sword and the Stone

you know Sokka's cool new meteorite sword and Toph's earthbending...(yes I feel the need to expain everything)

YAY TOKKA ;D.

CAUTION: In some of these oneshots there maybe some Kataang, just like in my Kataang oneshots there is sometimes some Tokka. Cause I absolutly love both pairings so yeah ;D

Okey first up Toph POV, aswell as some sweet Toph/Katara friendship and a supah teeny tiney implication of Kataang.

I just came up with this in about five minutes so yeah sorry if it's not that great, but if you've noticed I love Katara/Toph friendship, I also love Aang/Sokka friendship, IDK i think it's just kawaii, anyways ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Takes place during the Sukka make out scene in The Serpant's Pass. Personally when I first watched the make out scene I was waiting for Toph to blast Suki into the air, but that didn't happen.

I own nothing :(

* * *

**I'm Not That Girl or Maybe I am**

Toph sighed, she couldn't take it, she just had to get away from Sokka and...Suki. Aang and Momo had just blasted into the air to try and find Appa, so that left she, Katara, Sokka, Suki and the refuge family to make their way to Ba Sing Se. Unbeknownced to Sokka and Suki, Toph had overheard (spied) on their conversation. As Suki told Sokka that she wasn't coming to Ba Sing Se with the group, the knot in Toph's stomach losened. Even though she knew it was selfish Toph couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

But then it happened,

Sokka kissed Suki, and kissed her hard. Much to Toph's disgust the two started to make-out. The knot in Toph's stomach reappeared and seemed to get tighter by the second. A fire began to burn within her, she had the sudden urge to blast Suki into the next century, but she thought better of it. Toph knew that if she did anything too brash that she would get questioned. In Toph's mind nothing could be more humiliating than looking like a fool because of a little crush. A small tear began to trickle down Toph's face. She quickly whiped it away and ran away from the where the group was standing. Luckily for Toph, Sokka, Suki, and the refuge family didn't seem to notice, but unfortunatly Katara did.

Toph's running pace started to slow down after a few minutes, she didn't want anyone to see her like this, Heartbroken, hurt, weak. Toph cringed, _"Under no circumstances can I let them see me as weak, they'll start to pity me," _Toph thought to herself. Toph started to become angry at herself for acting like a weak little woosie. Then to Toph's horror she felt footsteps behind her as Katara walked up to her,

"Toph," Katara called behind her, "are you okay?"

"Go away Sugar Queen," Toph replied with out looking back at the girl, she did not want Katara to see the tear marks on her face.

"Come on Toph, I know something's wrong...please tell me," Katara replied walking closer to the girl.

"Katara just please, go away," Toph said as her voice started to weaken.

"Toph, please, you know I won't tell anyone." Katara said as she sat down next to the girl. Toph turned her head away from Katara. Toph began to get irritated with her friend, why couldn't Katara stay out of other people's business? Then suddenly Toph lost all control over her emotions,

"You wanna know what's wrong Katara, love, love is what's wrong," Toph said as her voice started to get louder, "LOVE is the freaking problem, I mean you have twinkle-toes, Sokka has Suki, and I'm gonna end up alone and bitter." Toph now began to breathe heavily as she curled herself up into a ball so Katara wouldn't be able to see the tears forming in her eyes. Katara opened her mouth, probably to make a remark concerning the comment about her and Aang, but when she saw how hurt her friend looked she decided to hold her tounge. Instead Katara placed a hand on her friend's shoulder,

"You're in love with Sokka aren't you?" Katara asked in a knowing manner. Toph looked up at her friend, a rush of anger spread across the girl's face once again,

"Why does it matter if maybe I have feelings for Sokka! It's not like he cares, he's swaping spit with Suki as we speak!" Toph yelled at Katara. "It was stupid to think I could have a chance with him anyways I mean he's three years older than me! He probably wants some pretty girl his age, instead little old me. That's all I'll ever be to him, just some little girl," Toph's rage seemed to disappear and was replace with sadness, "...I just wish that he could wait a few years for me, wait for me to get older, prettier, but he's not going to wait. I'm just never going to be the type of girl that he'd be interested in," Toph was now angry, she had just shown Katara weakness and a lot of it. Toph sighed, she must have looked like an idiot with that out burst. She knew any minute Katara would start laughing or pitying her, but she didn't,

"Toph..." Katara started, seeming not to be angry at Toph's yelling, but Toph put her hand in Katara's face,

"Don't try and change it Katara, I'm right and you know it."

"Toph, just listen to me for a minute." Katara told her friend, "You do have a chance with him, Suki is nice and all, but she and Sokka have barely spent three days together, a romantic relationship built off of three days isn't very likely to last. But you've spent, and will spend so much more time with Sokka, more than Suki probably ever will. You two have had a chance to be friends before starting something more, Suki hasn't had that privilage. Toph just hang in there okay you'll get a chance, I have no doubt about it." Toph looked up at her friend and smiled,

"Although I don't know how anyone could fall for Sokka he's so...Sokkaish," Katara said jokeingly.

"Well I guess since you're his sister and all, you may be just a bit bias," Toph replied also starting to laugh, "Thanks Katara,"

"Anytime Toph, now let's go find Sokka and start heading to Ba Sing Se," Katara said and got up to leave. Toph quickly stopped her friend,

"Hey Katara..." Toph said softly

"Yeah?" Katara responded

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS I WILL HURT YOU SO HARD..." Toph started screaming at her friend, but Katara held up her hands in defense,

"Don't worry Toph I promise I will never tell anyone," Toph smiled,

"Good,...this conversation never happened,"

"What converation?" Katara asked as she looked at her friend wide-eyed then smirked.

"Thanks Katara," Toph said softly. Katara smiled back at her friend.

"Come on let's go," Katara said as she started walking to where they had left Sokka and Suki. Toph followed as her mind began to wonder off,

_"Maybe Katara's right, maybe I do have a chance with Sokka, maybe I am someone who he'd be interested in."_ Toph smiled to herself, _Yeah I do have a chance with Sokka and I'm not going to lose that chance, I'm the Blind Bandit, the greatest earthbender in the world, and if I can fight for and win that title, then I'm gonna fight for Sokka too."_

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want Pie? 

Tell me what you think.


	2. Faint

Tokka oneshot number two ;D

Okay for this one you'll want to read Something Wonderful from My Series of Kataang Fluffy Clouds, because this is kinda the Tokka squeal.

(This is Post-War folks, Aang and Toph are 20; Katara is 22; and Sokka is 23)

I'd like to dedicate this Aangs fangirl1214, she was especally looking forward to this so I hope she likes it

Erg...I don't own Avatar, why do yall have to rub it in

* * *

**Faint**

He Fainted...

Sokka just couldn't believe it, he of all people fainted...

Sokka had always thought of himself as a strong, logical and level headed person. Sokka couldn't even remember exactly what had happened, but that wasn't a problem Toph continued to remind him of his humiliating fainting story.

* * *

Katara and Aang walked back into the diner as Sokka had finished scarfing down his meal. The two walked back to the table, hand in hand. Aang had a huge grin on his face, while Katara was blushing. Sokka just stared at them for a minute, expecting to be filled in. But they didn't say anything. 

"Aang can you stop grining like that it's really creepy," Sokka said. Aang attempted to morph his huge grin into a semi-normal smile but he failed. Then Toph commented,

"Hey come on let the guy be happy if someone told me what Katara just told Aang I'd be happy too,...you did tell him didn't you?" Toph asked and then took a sip of her drink, as Katara and Aang nodded both blushing. Sokka looked from Aang to Katara, both looked overly happy. It was seriously starting to creep him out. He was wondering what the secret was that made them so happy so he asked

"Okay does someone wanna let me in the loop?" Sokka was starting to get annoyed at being the clueless one. Aang nodded to Katara, part of a secret code between them that Sokka never understood. Most likely he was telling her to give Sokka the news. Katara blushed,

"Well Sokka, there's something very important that you'll want to know," Katara said to her brother with a smile was on her face, "Sokka...you're going to be an uncle." Now the group's full attention was on Sokka. He looked wide-eyed at his sister and brother-in-law,

"You...you...mean you're...pregnant?!?!?" Sokka asked in a dream like and shocked state. Katara smiled and nodded. Suddenly Sokka felt dizzy, had he heard right, his little sister was pregnant, Sokka just couldn't believe it. The shock was just to much for him, his vision started to become blury. He felt his head hit the earth floor. Sokka, the mighty warrior of the Southern Water Tribe, the man who had come up with the plan to defeat Firelord Ozai, had fainted like a frail school girl.

The three members of the group that were still conscious looked at each other in scilence. Then Katara turned to Aang,

"Told you he would faint." The three started to laugh at the poor warrior's expense. A few hours later Sokka had awoken at camp confused at what had happened, he had been carried from the diner after he fainted.

* * *

_"Wow," _Sokka thought while attempting to ignore the pain from the bump on the back of his head _"I've lost some major man points today." _Sokka sighed as Toph stood behind him pushing a small block of ice against the back of his head to make the swelling go down. Katara and Aang had wondered off somewhere before Sokka had woken up. Probably to be all lovey-dovey or something. Sokka kinda felt bad that he hadn't congragulated them yet, but he decided he couldn't have since he was unconscious. He suddenly was annoyed at them for giving him news that would make him faint and lose man points. 

"Stupid Katara, stupid Aang, why did they have to go and shock me like that?" he muttered, to himself mostly.

"How would you have liked them to tell you," Toph asked sarcasticly, "Would you have prefered they give you every excruciating detail about how the child came to be, to lose the suspense of it, and then tell you about the baby?" Sokka stared at his fiance for a moment,

"You know what never mind, I think the way they told me was fine," Sokka responded nervously.

"Yeah that's what I thought you'd say," Toph smirked, "You know you are such a whimp."

"Hey!!! I am not," Sokka had lost most of his dignity that day, he wanted to retain as much as he could.

"Oh yeah, well you fainted when you found out your sister was pregnant, I don't even want to imagine what will happen when I tell you I'm pregnant." Toph responded. Sokka looked at her horrified,

"You're pregnant!?!?!?! But we haven't even done anything yet?!?!?!" Sokka screamed. Toph rolled her eyes,

"I'm not pregnant idiot, I'm talking about children we may have in the future,"

"Oh yeah right them," Sokka replied a mischevious grin appeared on his face, "So...how many of those future children are you thinkin' about having." Sokka said flirtatiously. Toph rolled her eyes,

"I don't know if I want the father of my children to be such a whimp," Toph said jokingly.

"I am not a whimp," Sokka said trying to act tough, "I'm just a little squemish but that doesn't make me a whimp."

"Yes because all manly, men faint, at the thought of human reproduction" Toph said sarcasticly.

"Well...uh...,"Sokka started to say but then he realized that he couldn't think of a come back, so he pouted.

"Dork..." Toph mumbled

"Well I guess being a dork is better than being a whimp," Sokka stated dryly. The two were silent for a few minutes, Toph was still pushing the ice against the bump Sokka's head.

"Four,...atleast four," Toph said. Sokka stared at her as if she had just turned purple.

"Four...what do you mean four," Sokka asked confused.

"Four, children stupid, I want to have four children." Toph answered, as if she had been asked what one plus one was. A blush covered Sokka's face,

"Um...er well I was just...er uh...," Sokka stamered nervously, "um...I was just...flirting with you Toph I er uh..." Toph smirked she was pleased that she had made him uncomforable, so she decided to continue.

"Oh so you don't want to have children with me," she asked playfully. Sokka obviously hadn't caught the playful tone in her voice.

"No, I mean...I do wanna...have my children...with you...er uh... but not now...or you know... your dad would...kill me...," Sokka mumbled as the blush on his face became about 2 shades darker. Toph burst out into laughter,

"Oh my gosh Sokka I wish I could have seen your face," Toph laughed as she dropped the ice that she was pushing against his head. Toph started rolling on the ground laughing, "Sokka you should have felt your heart beat, I thought you were going to have a heart attack." The girl continued to laugh, _"Well, so long dignity and man points,"_ Sokka thought and sighed. Toph had finally recovered from laughter.

"That was so hilarious," Toph said as her laughter started to die down. Sokka just grunted in reply, afraid to say anything that would humiliate him further. Toph smirked, "You wanna know why I want to have at least four children?" Sokka just looked at her and nodded. "Giving birth is supposed to be the hardest and most painful thing that a human ever has to do and I wanna conquer the challenge and I don't wanna conquer it just once, I wanna be able to conqure it multiple times. Plus I wanna see you faint more." Toph said as she started to laugh.

"So you don't want to have children for the sake of having a living thing to be responsible for." Sokka asked.

"Of course I do," Toph responded, "Having children is a two part challenge. The first part, you know the one that causes incredible physical pain, is mine. Then the second part, actually raising them is a challenge too, that's the one we both get to do, you know kinda like a tag team." Sokka found it interesting how Toph was able to make an illiusion between parenting children and fighting. Then again Sokka knew he shouldn't be suprised, after all this was Toph he was talking to.

"So you mean I'm actually allowed to help make these future children," Sokka said while smirking. Toph appeared to be thinking about this,

"Well," a smile appeared on her face, "Yeah you can,...but you're still a whimp." Toph said as she punched his arm.

"Owwww I'm not a whimp!" Sokka yelled. Toph chuckled

"Yeah you are...but you're the whimp who's gonna father these future children of mine," Toph started to laugh and Sokka put an arm around her shoulders,

"So when do you wanna start making these children," Sokka asked suavely. Toph smirked,

"Well, well look who's trying to be a ladies man now," she said as she punched him in the arm again, then rested her head on his shoulder. "Well I guess for your sake not until after the wedding. That way the chances of my father killing you will be decreased." Sokka and Toph started laughing at the thought of Lord Be Fong's reaction to their conversation.

* * *

Well I originally wrote this to show what happened directly after Something Wonderful, but it kinda evolved into a Tokka discusion about birthing children. So yeah IDK that's where my mind wondered. And yeah the endings similar to Something Wonderful, but I just couldn't think of any other way to end the story other than having them laugh. I love laughter ;D. 

Please review and to those who have reviewed so far I present to thee PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pie appears out of nowhere)


	3. Penguin Sledding

Okay more Tokkaness ahoy! I feel as though I've been neglecting my Tokkaness lately so I came up with this ;D. All you gotta know for this is that the war has been over for about a year or two and the gaang is visiting the South Pole. And crazy Tokkaness erupts.

Me: okay I've seen a lot of people do this type o thing where they get characters from ATLA to do the disclaimer so I've decided I'll do that too, today's disclaimer will be done by...Fire Lord Sozin,

Sozin: why am I here

Me: cause Aang filed a restraining order on me so he can't do it...anyways do the disclaimer

Sozin: Kumai does not...

Me: Wait you have to do it in a bunny suit...do it or else I'll sick Roku on you

(5 minutes later)

Sozin in a bunny suit: This is humiliating...ugh Kumai doesn't own Avatar

Me: Good now hop around like a bunny

Sozin: that's it, (rips off bunny suit) I'll take my chances with my ex best friend

Roku: U KEEL ME NOW I KEEL U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sozin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (the two are in a chase sequence)

Me: Ahh ain't friendship grand, anyways happy reading

* * *

Peguin Sledding

"COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Toph screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped off the icey ground and into Sokka's arms bridal style. Appa had just landed in the South Pole as the Gaang began to disembark, unfortunatly Katara didn't have a chance to warn Toph before she got off that the South Pole wasn't made out of earth.

"I was trying to tell you that the South Pole is all ice and snow, you'll need to wear shoes," Katara said as she slid off Appa and held out a pair of shoes twoards her friend. Toph grumbled as Katara tied the shoes to the blind earthbender's feet. Aang suddenly ran up to Katara,

"Katara, Katara let's go peguin sledding!!!" Aang said excitedly, before Katara could respond Aang grabbed her wrist and ran out twoards a heard of penguins. This left Toph and Sokka alone,

_"Great...I get to spend the next two weeks being totally blind..."_ Toph thought to herself, but then she noticed something, she was still in Sokka's arms. Toph immediatly blushed and yelled,

"Put me down!!!" Sokka did as he was told and the two stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"So what do you wanna do now," Toph asked trying to pretend nothing had happened. Sokka was quiet for a few minutes then grabbed Toph's arm and started pulling her.

"Let's go penguin sledding," Sokka said happily, as he continued dragging Toph behind him,

"What?!?! No I'm not going," Toph said as she pulled her arm away from Sokka's grasp.

"Why not?" Sokka asked obviously disappointed.

"Oh gee, I don't know maybe because I'm completely blind here and wouldn't be able to stear one of those things with out crashing!" Toph yelled. Sokka smiled at the girl, and began to beg

"We can share a penguin, it'll be fun, please Toph, come on I haven't gone since I was 7 oh please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"Okay fine I'll go with you, just stop begging, it's whimpy...but if you let me fall I sware I will hurt you so hard that..." Toph began to threaten him until he grabbed her wrist and started leading her twoards a heard of penguins. Toph couldn't help but blush at the fact that Sokka was holding her hand, but as soon as Sokka began talking she immediatly shook it off.

"Okay this looks like a strong penguin," Sokka said pointing to a larger panguin a few feet away from him. He pulled Toph twoards the penguin as he began talking to it.

"Okay...nice penguin...good penguin...stay...don't worry Toph and I just want to ride you...," Sokka said as he started to hold down the penguin, trying not to squeek in pain as the penguin began poking him in the eye with it's sharp beak. Toph began to laugh at Sokka's difficulty with animals. Finally Sokka had calmed the penguin down and walked back over to Toph. He took her hand and guided her to the penguin. The two sat down on their penguin, Sokka in front and Toph sitting behind him.

"Okay, Toph now you gotta put your arms around me to make sure you don't fall off," Sokka said happily, taking no notice of the girl's chrimsion blush. With out argument she did as she was told, "Are you ready for some extream penguin sledding," Sokka asked in an over dramatic voice. Toph sighed,

"As ready as I'll ever be..."

"Great, here we go in 3...2...1!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sokka yelled as the penguin started off in full speed. Toph began screaming as she latched on to Sokka's chest as hard as she could so she wouldn't fall off of the speeding penguin, her chest was slammed up against his back as the two gained speed. Sokka's wolf tail and Toph's bangs were flying in the wind as they speed along.

Toph suddenly felt a strong dropping sensation, the two must have been in mid-air, her grip on Sokka became even tighter as they fell faster and faster twoards the ground. Soon they hit the ground with a huge thump. Then they continued through the South Pole at top speed. Despite the huge amount of displeaseure Toph was in, because of not being able to see where they were going at top speed and not knowing if they were going to crash into anything, Toph was actually pleased with the current possition she was in. Her arms were latched tightly around Sokka while her head was resting on his shoulder, giving her the pleasure of being able to scream in terror into his ear.

As Sokka and Toph continued to race through the South Pole, it suddenly hit Sokka like a ton of bricks, what an akward possition he and Toph were in. Her hands were firmly latched around his chest and her head was resting on his soulders, as she continued to scream in his ear. A blush formed on Sokka's face, similar to the one he had earlier when Toph jumped into his arms. Sokka could feel his heart beat start to race. He knew it was some what mean to think this, but he was very thankful Toph was blind so she couldn't see him blush.

The duo were now zooming through the city streets of the Southern Water Tribe. Attempting not to run over the screaming citizens and into street carts, but unfourtunatly they failed a few times... let's just say Old Lady Kimiku will never be the same. Suddenly the penguin stopped abruptly, the abrupt stop caused Toph and Sokka to fly off the penguin and land about 10 feet ahead of it. Toph fell on top of Sokka, their faces only centimeters appart. The penguin made a loud squaking noise then waddled away. The two stayed in that possition for a few minutes, both blushing. Suddenly someone began to yell at them,

"Hey Sokka who's you're girlfriend." Sokka quickly turned his head to see Kito, one of the little boys Sokka was trying to teach warrior skills to before Sokka and Katara left with Aang. Kito began to make kissey faces at him and Toph.

"Kito!!!!" Sokka yelled. As the little boy ran away laughing, Toph quickly got up,

"Nice, Sokka your urge to penguin sled almost killed us and all of those random pedestrians," Toph yelled at him. Sokka stayed on the ground for a few minutes and just looked at her until he finally spoke,

"You wanna go for another ride,"

"Absolutely,"

* * *

I regret nothing!!! Ahhhhhh it's Tokka chaos everyone run away!!!! 

Sorry for the long (and stupid) disclaimer.

Please R&R

(BTW: this will defintly not be updated before MLKJ Weekend in the US, curse you mid-terms CURSE YOU)


	4. Hair and an Octopus

Hmm...seemingly random title equals 100 percent chance of Tokka chaos. Hehehe let's just say this octopus is a Tokka shipper ;D

I own nothing...ever...I am sad...

* * *

**Hair and an Octopus**

It was about mid-morning when the gang landed by a large lake. They had planned to take a little vacation inorder to just relax a bit. Sokka stubbled off Appa and started running twoards the lake, he was about to jump in the water when he noticed something about his reflection. Sokka ran back to where the rest of the gang were setting up camp.

"GUYS, GUYS, GUESS WHAT I HAVE STUBBLE!!!" Sokka yelled at the group. And sure enough he had little hairs growing around his cheeks and chin. He beamed in pure joy while none of the others seemed to take notice of Sokka's excitement, infact the only one who acknowleged that he said anything was Aang,

"That's great Sokka, does that mean we can dyestroy your fake beard," Aang said. Sokka growled,

"NO!!! you're just jealous because you're not manly enough to grow stubble," Sokka retorted.

"Oh, yeah Sokka that's it exactly, I'm jealous cuz I can't look like a hobo," Aang remarked sarcasticly

"I do not look like a hobo!!!" Sokka yelled. Katara looked at her brother for a moment then a smirk appeared on her face.

"You do kinda look like a hobo," Katara said as she and Aang hi-fived each other.

"DO NOT!!!" Sokka yelled at his sister and friend, "But you know what, I think I should improve on my hair so it can look awesome with my stubble." He quickly undid his warrior's wolftail (coughponytailcough) and stood there dramaticlly, as if he was waiting for something.

"Aang..."

"Yes?"

"Blow wind through my hair to make it look dramatical," Sokka said. Aang, Katara, and Toph just stared at him,

"You can't be serious." Aang said

"JUST DO IT!!!"

"Okay, okay," Aang said as he airbended a gust of wind at Sokka. Surely enough his hair blew dramaticlly in the wind.

"Yeah..." Sokka said reveling in his awesomeness.

"Whatever Sokka, Aang and I are going to the market. Try not to destroy anything while we're gone," Katara said as she and Aang began to walk twoards a near by town with Momo on Aang's shoulder. This left Toph and Sokka alone,

"Haha, you look like a hobo," Toph laughed at her friend even though she had no idea what a hobo looked like. Sokka didn't respond he just looked at her for a minute. After about five minutes he still hadn't responded, "What are you looking at Sokka?" Toph asked. Sokka was silent for another second then he responed,

"You," Sokka said calmly. Toph instantly blushed at his statement as he continued, "You should really let your hair down, I think it would look really pretty that way," Toph felt her heart race as she reached for the back of her head and undid her bun. Her hair fell down around her shoulders gracefully, Sokka blushed, "Yep I was right your hair looks prettier when it's down, it brings out your eyes," Toph joined in the blush.

"So..." Toph said as she attempted to start a less akward conversation. Sokka smiled,

"Last one to the lake is a rotten platapus-bear egg!" Sokka said as he started running twoards the water. Toph smiled now that the akwardness had been lifted,

"Hey you cheated!" she said as she ran after him. The two reached the lake panting as Sokka jumped in the water Toph sat on a rock splashing her feet in the water. Suddenly Sokka yelled

"AHHH OCTOPUS, OCTOPUS!!!" he ran out off the lake with a medium sized octopus clinging to his head. "GET IT OFF ME!!!" he continued to scream. Toph glared at him,

"Sokka, what are you yelling about?" Toph asked while still remaining completely calm.

"There's an octopus on my head HELP ME!!!" Sokka cried desperatly. Toph looked at him for a minute then burst out in laughter, she laughed so hard that she fell off of her rock and started rolling on the ground. "It's not funny!!!" Sokka yelled while begining to blush in embarrassment.

"Yes it is," Toph managed to say while continuing to laugh hystrically.

"Will you just HELP ME!!!" Sokka yelled, while trying to pull the eight legged creature off of his head.

"Alright, alright, big bad Toph will save you from the octopus," Toph responed as she walked in front of Sokka and began pulling at the octopus. The octopus however refused to budge, "Ugh...this guy really likes you Sokka," Toph said, as Sokka scowled. Suddenly two of the octopus' tentacles dislatched itself from Sokka's head and grabbed Toph's freely hanging hair. "Agh!!! That hurts," Toph yelled.

"It wasn't me!" Sokka yelled in his defense.

"Yeah, I figured that out since your hands don't have suckers on them, now what do you suggest we do?" Toph asked.

"Well, we should go find Aang, he knows this trick to get pentapuses to realise it's grip on things, maybe it's the same for an octopus." Sokka responded.

"Eh, makes about as much sense as anything else," Toph responded as she started to walk, unfourtunatly she and Sokka forgot that they were connected so they had to walk together. Toph moving before Sokka caused them both to trip. Toph fell first, her back on the ground, and then Sokka fell down after her, landing on top of her. Then the octopus quickly lashed out four of it's tenticales, two wrapping around a tree about a foot infront of Toph and Sokka and the other two quickly wrapping around Sokka and Toph's waists which pressed them together and kept them from moving. So lets recap shall we, two tenticales latched on to Toph's hair; two wrapped around the tree, two wraped around Sokka and Toph, and the last two clinging to Sokka's head, leaving Toph and Sokka in the most akward and suggestive position known to man. The two basicly turned into tomatoes and were silent for what felt like forever until Toph finally spoke,

"You know what's weird about this whole situation,"

"What?" Sokka asked thankful for the chance to get his mind off of the akwardness.

"I didn't even know Octopuses even lived in a lake, I always thought they lived in the ocean."

"Aren't they octopi?" Sokka asked.

"What?"

"The plural for octopus, isn't it octopi?" Sokka asked. Toph rolled her eyes,

"Who cares, the point is how are we gonna get outta this position, cuz we're obviously not moving anytime soon!" Toph yelled, the two blushed again and were silent for about 5 minutes. "So what do we do?" Toph asked trying to strike conversation.

Sokka didn't respond, his brain had basicly turned to mush at this point. He couldn't even rememder his name, all he could do was look at the girl he was lying on top of,

_"Wow, Toph's really pretty. She should really wear her hair down more often. Hey, I'm so close to her that I could kiss her...she'd probably knock me into next week though. Why didn't I notice she was this pretty yesterday? Maybe the stubble makes me more observant..."_

**"SOKKA!!!"**

"Huh!?!?!" Sokka had woken up from his dreaming, "What, huh, where, who?!?!"

"Finally, I've been trying to get your attention for the past 2 minutes. I was asking you what do you think we should do?" Toph asked annoyed.

"Well, I guess we gotta wait for Aang and Katara to come back so Aang can do his poking tricky thing to get us free." Sokka replied.

"So we stay like this until those two come back?" Toph asked in a dream like state.

"I guess so..." Sokka replied.

"Um...okay" Toph responded akwardly. After a few minutes Toph reached her hands up and touched Sokka's face.

"Umm...Toph watcha doing?" Sokka asked as she was touching his precious stubble.

"Seeing what Aang and Katara think is so amusing about stubble." Toph said as she slowly ran her fingers across the newly formed prickly hairs on Sokka's face. Toph smirked as she felt Sokka's face heat up. After a few minutes she pulled her hand away, "I kinda like the stubble," Toph said.

"Really?" Sokka asked, elated that someone else saw the awesome manlyness of his stubble.

"Yeah..." Toph said blushing.

* * *

After being freed (and laughed at by Katara and Aang). Sokka was told to go put the octopus back in the lake. Despite his big show of wanting to kill it and eat, but Aang wouldn't have it. 

"Eh...stupid vegetarians," Sokka mumbled as he reached the lake with the octopus in his arms. He gently placed the octopus in the lake, as it swam away Sokka quietly said to the creature,

"Thanks little guy,"

Little did Sokka know that Toph was behind a near by tree, and thanks to her sensitive hearing she could hear what he said. She smiled and blushed to herself as she ran back twoards camp

_"I should wear my hair down more often," _

* * *

All I gotta say is Thank you Octopus for creating Tokka akwardness. And am I the only one (other than Sokka) who wishes Toph would take her hair out of her bun. Anyways please review

BTW: I don't know when boys typically start growing stubble so when ever it would be accurate for Sokka to grow stubble would be when the story takes place


	5. Secrets

Okay I would like to thank Shinobi Bender, Solebum13, Aangs fangirl1214, Winnie Beatles, I Live a Loveless Life, i love snoozes, H bomber, kerwinm12345, FurubaInyashaDBZ, Kataang4eva, PashaKovalevFangirl205, LaughingForever, Sparrow Logan, gaining-altitude and Demonking101 For reviewing I **REALLY** appritiate everyone who takes the time to review it means alot.

What I gotta say about this one shot...It's probably illegal to take the most angsty Katara scene and change it to a slightly humorous Tokka scene oh well ;D

**Thanks to my awesome Beta Hadriani who got this back to me really quickly**

* * *

**Secrets**

"Do you hear anything Toph?!?!" Sokka whispered to Toph as she pressed herself up against the metal walls of the Fire Navy ship, trying to listen to the conversation between Katara and her dad.

"You know, you two really shouldn't be eavesdropping," said Bato, who was standing behind the two.

"Hey, she's been acting like this for three weeks. I want to know what her problem is. Are you getting anything, Toph?"

"Eh, ranting about Twinkle-Toes running away blah blah blah Katara's furious blah blah blah," Toph responded while continuing to listen.

"You know you need to respect Katara's privacy," Bato said giving one last attempt at stopping them.

"Bato, please, I'm her brother it's my duty to invade her privacy! Toph, do you hear anything else?" Sokka asked eagerly. Bato sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked away.

"Woah,"

"What, What?!!!" Sokka nearly yelled

"Well, I guess we know what Sugar Queen's problem is now,"

"WHAT?!?!!" Sokka yelled excitedly

"Apparently Sugar Queen is mad at your dad for leaving you guys at the South Pole," Toph responded.

"She never seemed mad," Sokka said and suddenly he gasped, "Katara's been keeping a secret from me!"

"Oh please Sokka do you honestly expect people to tell you everything about themselves?"

"You mean you've been keeping a secret from me too?" Sokka asked somewhat hurt. Toph stared at Sokka as she started to blush. She knew she was carrying around one HUGE secret about herself that she worked very hard to conceal. "You are keeping a secret from me!!!" Sokka yelled accusingly. Toph didn't respond, "Toph, come on were friends and friends tell each other secrets."

Toph got up and started walking away as she yelled behind her

"No,"

Sokka got up and followed her.

"Why not," he asked once he got next to her.

"Because.."

"Because why?"

"Because I say so, okay!" Toph yelled at him. Sokka, however refused to quit, he kept following her and asking her what her secret was. Eventually the two ended up in Toph's room. She was casually laying on her bed trying hard to ignore Sokka's constant questioning, while Sokka was...well... questioning her about her secret.

"Come on, Toph, please?" Sokka asked once more, "What secret could be so big that you wouldn't tell me?"

Toph had finally had it as she sprung out of her resting position,

"Sokka, how many times do I have to repeat myself? _NO I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!_" Toph screamed at him. Silence fell as Toph went back to lying lazily on her bed. Sokka decided that if he wanted to live he would have tostop trying to pry her secret out of her. Suddenly a red-eyed Katara walked into the room,

"Come on guys, we're going to go look for Aang," she said as she quickly left the two. Toph and Sokka got up without saying a word and followed Katara.

* * *

After about an hour of running around, packing and arranging a meeting point with the rest of the invasion force the trio ended up on Appa scanning the ocean for Aang. Katara diligently searched for Aang on the top of Appa's head, while Toph and Sokka sat quietly in their makeshift saddle. The silence continued for nearly two hours, until Sokka finally spoke; 

"Hey Toph" Sokka said. Toph rolled her eyes she knew what was coming next...

"Yes Sokka"

"Do you want to know my secret?" Sokka asked. Toph's eyes widened in surprise,

"Sure Sokka what's your secret?" Toph asked while mocking him. She knew it was going to be something obvious like he was in love with Suki or he liked meat.

"Okay well my secret is..." Sokka lowered his voice as he blushed, "my secret is well...Remember when we were flying back to Ba Sing Se, when Katara was in trouble? Well, my secret is that during the flight back I sorta kinda liked it when you held onto my arm." This completely caught Toph off guard; she had no idea that Sokka enjoyed that too. Toph gulped, she couldn't believe she was about to say this;

"Alright Sokka I'll tell you my secret. My secret is... I liked holding onto your arm too," Toph said. Sure it wasn't all of her secret but it was as close as she could get at this point. Sokka smiled at her and she smiled back, suddenly they heard Katara yelling at them from Appa's head.

"Hey Toph, Sokka, look!" Katara yelled, "It's Aang!"

Please R&R :)


	6. The Effects of Cactus Juice

Okay what Sokka thinks is happening is in _italics _and what's really happening is in normal font

um...lets see I own nothing and

Thank you Hadriani for betaing my stuff (it REALLY makes a huge difference so thankies)

* * *

**The Effects Of Cactus Juice**

The war was finally over, Avatar Aang had defeated and killed Firelord Ozai in a massive and ferocious battle. Aang was going to be fine, but he was too injured to do anything. He would have to rest for a while and wait for his injuries to heal. And of course while Aang was healing Katara was beside him mothering him.

While Aang was resting and Katara was mothering him, the rest of the Invasion force along with the group's new allies were throwing an out door party in celebration of the end of the war. A dirt space had been cleared outside of the Royal Palace for a dance floor. Music had been provided by Iroh's makeshift band of merry men and with music there came singing and dancing. And of course there was plenty to eat and drink...

_Sokka felt strange, he had a very bad stomach ache and he knew that it wasn't natural. He also noticed that Zuko looked to be overly enjoying himself. Sokka decided to shrug it off, and chose to take a quick jog. He thought that it might make him feel better. So Sokka took a gracefully quick lap around the victory party. Once he returned from his jog Sokka's stomach felt fine...but he had a massive headache and he didn't know why._

Zuko smirked as he watched Sokka drink the tall glass of water that he had just handed him. Unbeknownced to Sokka, Zuko had spiked Sokka's drink with some cactus juice that he stole from Sokka's secret stash. Zuko let out a small chuckle as Sokka's eyes went wide, the warrior clutched his stomach in pain as he started running clumsly. Zuko found it amazing how Sokka was able to run into everyone of the surrounding trees head-first. Sokka hobbled back to his original standing point holding his head in pain.

"Ha! That's for putting a tarantula in my sleeping bag" Zuko muttered to himself

_Sokka decided to ignore his headache. Then he noticed a loud chirping noise above him...It Was a Circle Bird! That was interesting, how could a bird with such short wings make it all the way to The Palace City from the great Earth Kingdom desert. It didn't matter, however, Sokka was happy to see such a glorious and kind creature. _

_"Hello, dear creature tell me__how did you arrive here from so far away," Sokka asked the bird. The two began to have an elaborate conversation, but for some reason his cheek began to hurt..._

"Ahhh what on earth are you doing," Momo screamed at Sokka. Unfourtunatly Momo's cries came out in leamur sounds that Sokka couldn't understand. Sokka was sitting cross legged in the middle of the dance floor holding Momo happily to his chest while chanting "circle bird" over and over again. Momo on the other hand was desperatly trying to free himself from Sokka's grip, but he was having little luck with the matter so he had no choice. Momo punched Sokka in the face and while Sokka was destracted Momo took off.

_Sokka sadly watched the magnificent creature fly away _

_"Good bye dear circle bird, thou shall not be forgotten," Sokka called to the great bird. Suddenly lightning began to crackle behind him. Sokka quickly turned around to find Firelord Ozai still alive and about ready to kill the group of happy warriors. _

_"NO!!" Sokka screammed, "I will not let you steal this victory from us!" Sokka lunged dramaticly towards Ozai and began a fierce duel with the former Firelord._

"So then I say, those options suck so I'll kick just your butt!!!" Toph said finishing one of her world famous jokes, causing a huge roar of laughter from the group of Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom warriors sitting around her.

"Man, Toph, you are a bust up," one of the Water Tribe Warriors said as he held out his fist for a fist bump.

"I try," Toph said confiently while bumping the man's fist. Then a scream was heard, all the people at the party turned to see Sokka beating the living crud out of a random log. Everyone just stared at him. Toph stood up and got the attention away from Sokka to herself. "Don't worry I'll take care of this, everyone please go back to the celebration." No one had to tell them twice as all the fighters went back to the party while ignoring Sokka's battle cries.

_Sokka had done it, he had slayed the firelord again. Sokka threw his sword through the Firelord's chest as he proudly stood above the slain tyrant. A soft voice began to call him..._

_"Sokka..." the voice called. Sokka turned around to see Toph, but this wasn't the normal Toph. This was a Toph who actually looked like a girl. Toph had on a beautiful sleeveless cream colored dress that looked absolutly stunning on her. The dress actually showed that Toph had curves! Sure not as much as Yue, Suki, Ty Lee or any other girl he had crushed on, but she was still drop dead gorgeous. Her beautiful dark hair was hanging out of her bun and down freely onto her shoulders. Her dark hair contrasted her pale skin wonderfully. Sokka couldn't believe he was thinking of Toph in this way, but he was. Sokka was falling for one of his best friends..._

"SOKKA!!!" Toph screamed at Sokka, who was still standing next to the log, looking at it dumbly. Sokka slowly turned to face her. Toph could sense that his heart began racing inside his chest. She could also feel his body tempurature go up. And she thought that she could feel some drool falling from his mouth.

Sokka was about to lose control._ After all, how could he resist something so beautiful and pure. Sokka decided that if he didn't kiss her right now he would simply die. So he smoothly walked up to her, gently wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her._

Toph was about to ask why Sokka was beating the log to a pulp, but before she could ask him, Sokka stumbled over and placed his mouth over hers in a sloppy kiss. Toph's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull as Sokka kissed her. She pondered over whether to go along with the kiss or knock him into next Tuesday.

_After the kiss Sokka bowed to Toph and offered his arm, showing that he wished to dance with her. She accepted and let him lead her to the dance floor. The two danced gracefully together while Sokka had his hands around her waist and Toph's arms were drapped around his neck. Sokka looked at the girl he was dancing with as she let out a small giggle._

Before she could decide what to do about the kiss Sokka pulled away and grabbed her arm as he pulled her out to the dance floor. She still couldn't come up with a response for what had happened, so she just let him lead her as if she was a little puppy. It seemed as though Sokka wanted to dance since he and Toph seemed to be swaying on the dance floor. Toph let out an embaressed laugh...everyone was watching the two.

. Zuko stood next to where his Uncle's band was, as they played a slow Water Tribe Ballad He watched Sokka and Toph's dance, if it could even be called that. It looked more like Sokka trying not to fall over and Toph blushing like a tomato. Zuko couldn't help but feel bad for Toph afterall she had to wait for Sokka to get drunk before he actually figured out his feelings for her. Zuko sighed

"I don't believe it, even when he's stoned, he still manages to have a good time and get a girl.." Zuko muttered.

"Well, he did make a total fool out of himself while doing that," Haru responded while was standing next to Zuko. Zuko grunted as he walked away.

* * *

Doncha just love drunk Sokka XD 

and as for the question "Why did I make Sokka realize his feelings for Toph when he's drunk?..." CUZ I WANTED TO ;D

On a different note, I am currently brain storming my first multi chaptered fic (confeti poppers pop) anyways the ships I'm using are Kataang and Tokka (duh) but I'm trying to decide who I should put Zuko with and I do have a very specific reason for not picking Mai. My reason is that I would have to put her grossly OOC inorder for the story to work (I'm basing the story off of a published work) so...I'm considering the following lovely bacherolets for out dear Zuzu...

Ty Lee

Jin

or

Song

Review or PM me who you would like to see Zuzu with I'm open to other options but I'll defenitly be saying no to Mai, sorry I do like Maiko but... Oh remember all votes saying Katara will be laughed at and ignored since I already said she's with Aang

Please Read Review and Vote


	7. The Tunnel of Love

**This is my entry for Twilight Rose2's contest. (see her homepage for contest rules and stuff). I actually had this ready like on Monday of last week or something, but I kept it awhile before I sent it to my totally awesome beta Hadriani because this for a contest and all so yeah sorry for the wait. **

**AU; Modern Time; Featuring Tokka, Zutaraang (Zuko/Katara/Aang) and a surprise pairing at the end. I know I'm shocked I wrote some Zutara too (if you look to your right you will see hell freezing over). Anyways happy reading...**

**I don't Avatar**

**And thank you super dee dupper muchly to my awesome beta Hadriani **

* * *

**The Tunnel of Love**

"Wow…," Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko gasped in amazement as they looked at the fair around them.

"I'll pick you kids up at 11" Iroh announced as he drove away. The fair was huge, there were games, rides and of course plenty of food. The five friends remained silent as they looked around the giant fair. Suddenly Katara squealed with delight.

"Hey guys, come on, let's go play some games," Katara cried as she grabbed Aang and Zuko's hands and started dragging them along. A blush rose quickly on the two boy's faces, unbeknownest to Katara, Aang and Zuko both had massive crushes on her. They had been trying to out do each other for the past six months in order to win her heart. Aang noticed where she was leading them; he quickly released himself from her grasp and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Katara um…I'll win a prize for you if you'd like," Aang said nervously.

"Aww that's sweet of you Aang, thank you!" Katara said. Aang smiled, but before he could say anything Zuko pushed him out of the way and placed his arm around Katara.

"Erm…I've always had great aim I could probably win you a prize in the milk bottle game if you want," Zuko said shyly. Katara smiled but didn't have a chance to speak before Aang butted in.

"That's not needed, Zuko. I'm already winning her a prize,"

"Too bad arrowhead,"

"Scarface!"

"Short stop!"

"Emo!"

"GUYS!!!" Katara yelled catching their attention. "Come on we're here to have fun so don't fight."

"Sorry, Katara," they both mumbled.

"It's okay," she said as she ruffled their hair causing them both to blush again, "now come on and let's go have some fun! Sokka, Toph are you guys coming?"

"Nah, I'm gonna pass on that. Sokka and I will just hang around the food booths," Toph called after them as they walked away. Toph and Sokka were left smirking.

"So who do you think will win that battle?" Sokka asked casually.

"Neither, they'll kill each other before Katara even realizes what their problem is.", Toph responded. The two laughed.

"Yeah, I can't believe my sister is that dense," Sokka said while recovering from his laughter.

"It must run in the family," Toph muttered to herself.

"What was that Toph?" Sokka asked. Toph instantly blushed.

"Nothing, nothing…Hey look, rides!!!" Toph yelled at Sokka and began running towards the cluster of rides, thankful to be able to change the subject. Sokka shrugged and ran after her. Soon the two became tired of running and stopped next to a trash can.

"Okay Toph, what do you want to ride?" Sokka asked while looking at the surrounding rides. Toph, who was still slightly embarrassed from before, and therefore wasn't thinking clearly, simply pointed to her left. Sokka followed her finger and saw that it was pointing directly at….

"The Tunnel of Love?" Sokka questioned. Toph instantly blushed she couldn't believe that out of every ride at the carnival she had picked the Tunnel of Love.

"No of course I don't want to go on the Tunnel of Love, stupid, I want to go um…there!!!" she quickly pointed somewhere else trying to save some of her dignity.

"A bench, you want to ride a park bench?" Sokka asked, Toph didn't respond. She didn't know how she'd get herself out of this mess. "The Tunnel of Love doesn't sound that bad it'll be fun to see who we get forced with." Sokka said with a grin on his face, Toph turned away from him and blushed. "Come on Toph you picked it and therefore you have to go!" Sokka said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the Tunnel of Love.

Once they reached The Tunnel of Love, the boys and girls were both separated in to different lines, which were blocked by a large piece of wood which made sure no one could cheat. Toph sighed; she couldn't believe she had gotten herself into this mess. She reached behind her and pulled up her hoodie, so if someone from school walked by she wouldn't be recognized.

Suddenly she noticed something. she could sense through vibrations that Sokka was third from the front and she was…

Fourth.

She would miss sitting with Sokka by one person, unless she could some how convince the girl in front of her to leave.

"_No, no that would be so embarrassing.. I can't," _

"_Oh come on Toph, you may never get another opportunity like this. This would be a perfect place to tell Sokka how you feel about him."_

"_I do not like him,"_

"_Are you still in denial!?! Come on what do you have to lose?"_

"_My dignity,"_

"_You lost that when you pointed at the Tunnel of Love,"_

"_Shut up,"_

"_Come on Toph, just go for it,"_

Toph sighed, her stupid conscious refused to give up on her. So she had to think up a plan to get the girl in front of her to leave. She got up close to the girl and whispered into her ear,

"Um…I have explosive diarrhea, you may wish to leave," the girl looked at Toph horrified and then quickly ran away.

"_Wow that was easier than I expected," _Toph thought as she took the girl's place.

After a few minutes of anxious waiting Toph was called forward to meet her partner, and of course she already knew who that would be...

"Toph?!?!" Sokka asked, clearly surprised to see that Toph was his partner.

"Yeah, wonder how that happened," Toph said as she let out a nervous laugh.

"Alright enough talking, get in the boat." the ride worker said as he pushed Sokka and Toph onto the boat. The boat started merrily along its way.

"Well, this is really awkward," Sokka said while looking at all the hearts, fluffy clouds, and cupids.

"No duh Sokka,"

"So…"

"So…"

Toph felt herself resting her head on Sokka's shoulder, then Sokka nervously did the classic 'yawn wrap arm around girl' move. This caused both of them to blush as they continued to fumble over a loss of words,

"Um…"

"Yeah,"

"Hehe……"

"Nice day we're having, very sunny….until it got dark" Sokka said in attempt to start a casual conversation.

"I wouldn't know, being blind and all," Toph responded plainly.

"Oh sorry, keep forgetting the earth bending thing," Sokka let out a nervous laugh.

"So…."

"Yeah…."

Their meaningless and awkward conversation carried on for a few minutes until Toph realized how cold The Tunnel of Love was. She had goose bumps all over her as she began to shiver. Sokka took notice of this and carefully took his jacket off and wrapped it around her small frame,

"Thanks Snoozles,"

"No problem,"

"You know I'm actually kinda having fun,"

"Me too,"

* * *

A few hours later Toph and Sokka arrived at the entrance of the fair. 

"I wonder where Katara and her boy toys went," Toph said casually while leaning against one of the poles that held up the fair sign above their heads.

"Hey guys!!!" Katara called. Sokka turned his head to find Katara walking towards them holding a guy's hand, who Sokka recognized to be Haru from his third period history class. Sokka looked a little behind to see Aang and Zuko silently fuming. The two jealous boys walked next to Sokka,

"Um…guys what happened?" Sokka asked trying his best to stifle his laughter.

"Aang tackled me," Zuko stated in monotone.

"I said I was going to win her a prize first!" Aang yelled.

"So how did Haru get involved?" Sokka asked.

"Well, after I tackled him we got into a fight, Haru came over to try and make peace…."

"What a pansy," Zuko said with disgust, "anyways he managed to get dragged into the fight and **AANG** broke his nose! This made Katara feel bad for him, which caused **HIM TO GET KATARA** and it was all **AANG'S FAULT!!!!**"

"Oh shut up," Aang snapped as he watched Katara apologize to Haru for the boy's behavior once again.

"You're both Idiots," Toph scoffed as she walked up to the boys.

"Eh…so how was your guys' night," Zuko asked having little interest in the subject. Sokka and Toph instantly blushed and turned away from each other nervously.

"Um…it was nice," Toph said as she felt the blush get darker on her cheeks.

* * *

**Please R&R for virtual Pie, and if you want to enter Twilight Rose2's contest then go to her homepage and check out the rules. Someone really should there's only one other entrie (besides mine). **

**and for voting from last chapter**

**Jin 7**

**Ty Lee 6**

**Song 0**

**If you haven't voted then please do I'll announce when voting is closed but that won't be until I start the story. ;D**


	8. The Brilliant Plan

**WOOT WEEK LONG AVATAR STARTS TONIGHT!!**

**Well in honor of new ATLA I present a really short Tokka oneshot!! BTW this is Post Boiling Rock which reminds me DON'T POST SPOILERS past boiling rock, seriously myself and many others have remained spoiler free so far and we intend to keep it that way. **

**Wow I haven't updated this in a while...**

**I don't now nor shall I ever own Avatar**

* * *

**The Brilliant Plan**

Toph was lazily sprawled out on the one of the plaza floors of the Western Air Temple; she had been entertaining herself by 'feeling' Momo chase a surprisingly fast turtle rat across the floor for the past hour. She let out a small chuckle as Momo fell on his face, just barley missing the little creature. Toph's stomach suddenly let out a loud growl.

"Yeah I know stomach; I can't believe Sokka and Zuko didn't bring back any meat," Toph mumbled to herself. Speaking of Sokka, Toph noticed that he and his dad were walking along the path a few yards away from her. The two men had been in Sokka's room for nearly twenty four hours trying to work on a new invasion plan. Toph deciphered that based on their postures and tone of voices they were having little luck with it.

His father continued down the path, as Sokka lazily walked over to where Toph was lounging and sat next to her. Once he sat down he did what any true man would do when stuck with a hard problem,

He pouted.

Toph rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore him so he wouldn't go on some rant about how hard it is to come up with a new invasion plan.

Sensing that he was being ignored Sokka let out an overly dramatic sigh to try and get Toph's attention. Toph continued to ignore him, and upon seeing that he was being ignored _again_, Sokka let out an even louder overly dramatic sigh. Toph rolled her eyes,

"Fine I'll bite, what's wrong Sokka?" Toph humored himF

"Erg…it's impossible to come up with decent a plan that will free the rest of the invasion force AND get us in a good position to win against the Fire Nation. My dad and I have tried to think but, we can't come up with any obtainable edge over the Fire Nation. And we're so pressed for time I can't handle the stress! We need to come up with some thing soon or else…" At this point Toph started to tune him out.

She turned her attention back to Momo, who was still trying in vain to get the scampering turtle rat. Suddenly the turtle rat scurried into a small hole, Momo wasn't able to fit into the hole to chase after the creature, so he tried in vain to claw at the hole. Toph let out a loud laugh,

"This isn't funny, Toph, this is really important," Sokka snapped.

"I wasn't laughing at you, dummy! Momo's been chasing that thing for an hour and it looks like our little lemur has been out witted," Toph said while adjusting her hand to get a better view of the ground below her, "Wow there's a whole labyrinth of tunnels down there; sorry Momo looks like the little guy was ready for you." Sokka's eyes suddenly widened after hearing Toph's last sentence.

"Wait a minute what, hold on a labyrinth of tunnels….you're an earth bender right, Toph!"

"Thanks for reminding me, Sokka" Toph responded sarcastically. Sokka ignored the sarcasm as he continued on with his epiphany.

"Yeah, Aang and Haru are also earth benders, you guys could tunnel right under the Fire Nation. You and Aang can also use your neutral jing thing to sense if loose rocks would fall on us, and if we can get under the prison you can metal bend the invasion force out….BY GOLLY I HAVE A PLAN!

"Sokka, what on earth on are you babbling about,"

"Tunneling, Toph, with you three we can tunnel under the earth. We'll take our forces right from under their noses….TOPH YOU'RE A GUNIUS!!" Sokka shouted as he grabbed her face in his hands and placed a firm kiss her on the lips with out thinking, he quickly separated from her and ran off as if nothing had happened.

"Dad, Dad, I have an idea!" He yelled as he ran off in the direction his father had gone, leaving behind a flustered Toph.

"_What just happened?"_ Toph asked herself. The blind earth bender sat on the ground in silence for several minutes, unsure of how to respond to this situation. A bright red blush formed across Toph's face as she slowly lifted her right pointer finger up and pressed it firmly against her lips.

_"Did he really just..."_ she thought to herself as a small smile spread across her face.

* * *

**Yeah, I always liked the idea of Toph giving Sokka insperation for an idea (he is the idea guy). Sorry if the plan makes no sense, but it was the best out of four also sorry about errors in grammer/spelling I just REALLY wanted to get this up before Avatar Week (kinda cuting it close huh) **

**Well Please R&R and have fun this week my fellow Avatards**


End file.
